Nerva2004
Got started in the TWC official PvP server as leader of the Legion full of hopes from reading about the past Comunity servers. While he managed to stay somehow away from public attention, he did took part in some of the early actions the server would see. Nowadays he enjoys rambling about past deeds looking to revive them. He is usually found writing on the wiki. = First Official Map = Legion Nerva found the Minecraft servers on the TWC by chance, after lurking for a while, he thought the Legion would be a fun faction to start with. After helping the faction creator, Sun-Tzomas, on the creative server, he was chosen Emperor of the Legion by popular vote. Initially, he tried to handle the situation, and while he lacked any multiplayer experience he did his best in trying to improve the Legion. Not all was peace and Akar, feeling taunted by Sun-Tzomas, declared the Akar's Claim to the Imperial Legion Conflict, sending his Horde while he was jailed towards Fort Pinnacle. While craving for a test of fighting, Nerva just landed a kill on an unwary Horde miner, Saayd, and held him hostage for a while until he realized there was nothing to be gained from it. Even if he was the leader of the Legion, he missed the Battle of Pinnacle Valley, something he regrets to this day. He did get to know the members of the Order of Dalmaitus, and especially grew fond of Benz282. Nerva started feeling uneasy leading the Legion, especially since Rainbow_Splat left, so a week later he joined the Order of Dalmatius where he found a great group of people that welcomed him as if he was one of their original members. Order Nerva left the Legion to join the Order of Dalmaitus following Rainbow_Splat's departure. This came as he felt that the Order would offer him much more in terms of faction politics, as well as the general incompetence present in the Legion during his time as leader, was a clear sign that he still had much to learn. Northman-Order War Not many days after joining the Order of Dalmaitus, Nerva would start the Northman-Order War by shooting some warning volleys at 10greenbottles while he was stealing from the Legion's chest. The declaration of war lead to Nerva's first combat kill, one of 10greenbottles, and his first serious battle and defeat, on the battle that followed: The Second Battle of Pinnacle Valley, where a legionnary followed Nerva's command into a failed defense against the Northmen. Following this, he participated in several skirmishes on Northern lands but failed to defend the Order's base when he got caught there unwary by 3 Northmen. He was supposed to lead the Legion and Wicked half of the allied army through the Nether towards the Northman base, but lost his way and ended up in a lake of lava. He, however, managed to regroup and was part of the force that attacked the Northmen at Odenstad, where he managed to avoid death and helped to slay Abbews, however, the battle was already lost and Nerva ended up pushed off a cliff to his death. He moved to Wicked lands to regroup and gather resources, however, the war was lost and the Order stayed hidden until the Northmen gave them peace. Order's Political Evolution Following the settlement of the Order Islands, Nerva established himself in Farm Island, where he helped develop the Order's food production. Shortly after, the Order of Dalmaitus eventually allied the Men of the North though, Nerva wasn't very enthusiastic about it. During this time, the Order aided the Northmen during the First Northern-Dwarven War, though Nerva didn't take part on the offensive, instead, left behind to supply the Knights on the field from the Order base. During this time, Nerva waspromoted to Master of the Order, replacing BlenderFrog in this position. Nerva participated in the mission to pacify the Jaytopian Sultanate during Vroengarde's Civil War, however, this conflict involved no military action. Nerva directed twice the assembling of armies to aid the Imperial Legion during its conflicts with Etat De l'Or. The first small taskforce managed to kill Etat's leader and freed the Legion from raids for a few days. The second army assembled by Nerva was composed by both Order Knights and Northmen, and sought to directly garrison the Legion lands; however, this army would take the western portal route and thus got into direct contact with the Brotherhood garrison of Eagle Point, this event would later be called "The First Standoff of Eaglepoint", which fortunately was solved peacefully. Eventually, Nerva agreed to break the alliance with the Men of the North, and was even found fighting in the Legion town to defend it from a Northern egg-throwing party. Shortly after, Nerva would move his residence from Farm Island to the newlly built Valour Peak. First Coalition War On April 29th, 2012, watching from the sidelines the escalation of the Etat-Scotland fighting, Nerva eventually decided to declare war on the Men of the North, following their attack on Ascalon, the Order's closest ally. Nerva took part on the initial rally of the Coalition armies at the Northern Portal and the following attack on Odenstad, however, he failed at doing anything of renown. Later on the first day, Nerva accompanied by Connor and several Scotsmen launched an attack on Etat De l'Or, however, by the time they arrived, Benz had already swiped any form of resistance. Very late on the first night, Nerva and Chocobo launched a raid on Palamaine, however, they failed at finding the enemy and Nerva was eventually killed in a lava trap. On the second day of the war, Nerva accompanied the Coalition armies into Odenstad and was part of the massive derping of blowing up the Northmen's portal, but fortunately avoid both getting killed or punished. Later, he guided the Imperial Dwarven Army into Ascalon, believing the enemy to be there, however, no one was found. On the third day, being the only Order senior member not jailed by the TNT incident, Nerva took care of the public portal installation process that both the Dwarves and Ascalon gave their ally. He then lead an expedition to Odenstad to find Northman Crossjon, however, the Northerner couldn't be found. Shortly after this, Nerva lead an Scottish-Ascalonian army on a new raid on Etat De l'Or, where the Empereur Celoxia was slain by the Ascalonian King. After Order Grandmaster Benz's liberation from his punishment, he lead his army to Etat de l'Or again where peace was offered to Emperor Celoxia. After his refusal, Order and Ascalonian Men-At-Arms looted what little was left in the city, but they didn't count on the Emperor's clever scheme; first Benz fell receiving fall damage and later Chocoboknight and Nerva were lured into a ladder were the Emperor traped them. However, after a prolonged ladder duel, Celoxia ran away but was shot down by Nerva minutes later. As a final action of the day an Order detaatchment composed of Nerva and Benz attacked Odenstad, and while being separated Nerva was shot from the heights by Crossjon, but was quickly avenged by Benz's lethal blade. Belkan-Prussian War Nerva logged in very late in the Belkan-Order Late Night War. He quickly armed himself and regrouped with the other two Masters of the Order on Main Island. Expeditions were mounted throughout the Order's lands, both to ensure that the lands were clear of enemies, as well as to make preparations for the three warriors to stand down for the night. After securing the South Fort, the trio made one last sweep of Farm Island, where they encountered Ditronian and quickly dispatched him. Nerva then accompanied his fellow knights towards Farm Island, where a Prussian force was spotted climbing the Island's east wall. The three knights quickly took the upper wall and charged down. Nerva managed to kill Remlap after the Kaiser was heavily beaten by Benz. Later, Nerva jumped up the wall again and threw Izob to his death below. With this, the Prussian attack was defeated and the Order lands secured. Nerva then participated on the storming of Castle Ulm. Pearling alongside his companions, he engaged princess Warriorfar and pushed her towards Benz's deadly blade. Then he chased Izob alongside Skivvies, leading the Prussian into dying on a pool of lava. Both Nerva and Skivvies then impatiently witnessed Benz's assault on the castle's third level, occasionally shooting arrows at the enemy. Second Coalition War Byzantium Ottoman Invasion of Palamaine League War Conflict with Arnor = Second Official Map = Northmen Teutonic Order Belka Hansa - Etat De l'Or War FrostGuard Belka Cake Crusade Participation Xeradia Great Northern War = Third Official Map = New Byzantium Mount Fuji War Thracian War Belkan-North Korean Invasion Hermit Raven Dwarven War = Fourth Official Map = Raven Fails Rome Raven Reborn Northern War Dissapointment and Return = Fifth Official Map = Raven Founding of Stormwind and Novyy Balans' War War against the Nordics = Sixth Map = Carazon North Korean Holy War